


Brooklyn

by daisyisawriter91



Series: Don Winchester [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, BAMF Henry Winchester, M/M, Mob Boss Henry Winchester, Mob Politics, Vague Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Henry wants Brooklyn added into his territory. And he knows just what to do to get it.





	Brooklyn

Whenever Henry set foot on the soil of Brooklyn, he immediately felt superior. It was the best thing to be on enemy territory when you wanted said territory for yourself.  
Meg strode behind him, whistling a tune from Nirvana, one Henry recognized from his teenage years. She held her bat over her shoulders, casual as could be. No one would’ve guessed she used it to kill people from the pristine shine to it. But Henry knew. He’d seen it in action. And for a second in command, it was all he could’ve wanted.  
They had a meeting with one Samuel Campbell, the mobster that held control over Brooklyn. Henry had been at odds with the intolerable bastard for a long time, but if he could make nice for a single meeting, he could get quite far.  
“You sure you can play nice, Winchester?” Meg teased.  
“I have to. Or I can kiss Brooklyn goodbye.” Henry countered.  
They walked, leisurely, breath coming out in clouds, to Samuel’s place of business. It was an office building, and a pricey one, at that. Henry _tsk_ ed at the idea of it. Some mob bosses were so consumed with their own greatness, it was disgraceful. Samuel Campbell was the type of man to forget that he wasn’t the only one in his organization.  
Henry stepped inside and completely bypassed the protesting secretary, Meg on his heels. They stepped into the elevator and went to the top floor, where a man like Samuel Campbell was going to be. Henry watched the numbers tick by, a habit he’d had since childhood that he’d never bothered to break.  
The elevator didn’t take long to arrive at their desired floor. As soon as the doors opened, Henry and Meg stepped out. Only one office was on the painfully boring floor, and it was by far the biggest in the entire building. Typical of Don Campbell.   
Henry opened the door without a single knock and found Samuel inside, sitting casually at his desk. He looked surprised when Henry and Meg entered his office.  
“Don Winchester. I thought you would be checking in with my secretary.” Samuel said, a bit off guard.  
“I would’ve, but I really didn’t want to.” Henry replied. He stripped off his coat and hat and sat, without invitation, in the chair across from Samuel. Meg sat in the one directly beside him. Samuel noticed Meg, and chuckled.  
“I see you got a new second. What happened to the old one, again?”  
“In my opinion, I traded up.” Henry replied, trying not to bristle at the mention of his old second-in-command. Meg practically beamed at the praise, though an outsider would be entirely unable to tell. “If you could focus on the matter at hand, Samuel.”   
Samuel raised a brow at Henry’s choice of address. “Are we on a first name basis?”  
“That will depend.” Henry answered. Samuel barked out a laugh.  
“You’ve got spunk, Winchester, I give you that. What I’m not giving you is Brooklyn.” Samuel said, getting straight to the heart of the matter. There was a silence in the room. “Well? Aren’t you going to give me an offer?”  
“Frankly, Samuel, I don’t have one.” Henry stated.  
“Oh?”  
“That’s right. There’s nothing I can offer you that you won’t turn down. Brooklyn is prime territory, and you got here first. But, I can tell you something.” Henry teased at the truth. He stood up, slowly, placing his hands on the desk and staring down his nose at Samuel. Samuel, whether subconsciously or not, leaned away from him. “You will leave Brooklyn. With your tail between your legs or with your head in a box, it doesn’t matter to me. One way or another, this territory will be up for grabs, and I bet you can guess who has first claim.”  
“You’re threatening me.” It was a statement, not a question. Henry gave a devilish grin, slow and eerie.  
“Oh, no, dear Samuel. I don’t plan on attacking you, not in the slightest, you can trust me on that, if nothing else. I simply know how to read the tides. And they’re changing. A word of friendly advice? Chicago is a lovely place to start over.” Henry suggested. He turned away, slid his coat on, and set his hat atop his head. “I believe we’ve overstayed our welcome. Meg?”   
Meg stood up, matching Henry, giving a predatory glance to Samuel. Henry gave one last look to his fellow boss and tipped his hat.  
“I’ll be seeing you, Samuel.”   
With that, Henry took his leave of Samuel’s building.  
“Good going, Winchester. If I wasn’t already married, I’d be so hot for you.” Meg said, once they were back out into the early December air. Henry popped his coat collar up against the wind and chuckled.  
“I’d expect nothing less from you, Meg.” Henry replied. And they continued their trek to the train station.

 

It was four days later that Henry’s efforts finally paid off.   
At eight o’clock, during a chat with Meg, Samuel Campbell burst into his office and rudely interrupted their pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. He looked frazzled, and angry, entirely red in the face. Exactly the expression Henry wanted.  
“Samuel! How good to see you. What brings you to my door?” Henry asked, fully knowing the answer, but still wanting to hear it from Samuel’s own lips.  
“How did you know?” Samuel demanded.  
“Know what?”  
“Know that my men would turn on me. How did you know that? What did you do?” Samuel barked.   
“I didn’t do anything except use my eyes and my brain. You act as though you are the only person doing any work in your business. While you do quite a bit of it, as the Don, acting as though you’re the only one pulling your weight is arrogant and short-sighted. I knew it would lead to mutiny, but I wanted to see if you figured out how much of an asshole you are on your own. Clearly, you didn’t.” Henry responded, neutrally. Acting smug would be exactly what Samuel expected from him, and Henry liked to keep him on his toes.  
Samuel growled, lowly. “I don’t know what you did, you bastard, but I’ll figure it out. And when I do, you’re going down.”  
“Watch me tremble in my boots.” Henry droned, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Samuel huffed and stormed out. “Enjoy Chicago, Samuel!” Henry called after him, pleasantly.   
“Want me to put eyes on your brother’s family?” Meg asked, already predicting Henry’s thought process.   
“Just in case there are those who are still loyal. And don’t worry about Balthazar, I’ll be spending the evening with him.” Henry answered. Meg raised an eyebrow. “What? It’s a celebration, dear. I’m allowed to have my fun with the man I adore.” It had only been two weeks, but he was entirely comfortable with that statement.  
“I’ll make the arrangements for the Brooklyn occupation.” Meg said.  
“You’re an absolute doll, Meg.”  
“I’m aware.”   
Meg stood up and left the office. Henry pulled out his cell phone and dialed Balthazar’s number. When Balthazar picked up, Henry said:  
“Balthazar, yes. I believe I’m taking you out for dinner tonight.”   
Henry leaned back in his chair as he spoke. He wasn’t willing to trust it completely, not yet, but Samuel wasn’t the smartest man. And, whether or not there would be competition, Brooklyn was his.


End file.
